coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8309 (27th January 2014)
Plot Fiz is starting to feel like there's something she's not being told about Hayley's death. Beth, Craig and Kirk move into No.5. Nick mopes around the house, refusing to go to work. Sally thinks Maddie got a man to burgle them. Dev and Kal consider opening a gym together. Fiz tells Tyrone that, looking back, it seems as though Hayley knew she was seeing her for the last time. Tyrone thinks she's having trouble accepting Hayley's death but she is certain something's up and questions Carla. Aware that Hayley's death was suicide, Carla wants to leave well alone and advises Fiz to find comfort in the fact that Hayley's suffering is at an end. Gail admonishes Leanne for giving up on Nick. Leanne tells her she did everything she could. Hayley has planned a humanist funeral. Tracy is annoyed to discover Michelle took Amy to hospital without consulting her. She tries to collect Amy from the Rovers and is irked when Amy says she'd rather stay with Michelle. Beth is desperate for work. Sophie confronts Maddie at the homeless shelter and accuses her of sending a man to her house. Maddie denies having anything to do with it but clearly doesn't care as Sophie can't prove it anyway. Sophie realises she did it herself and warns her not to trouble her family again. Fiz questions Anna about Hayley's last day. Anna says Hayley might have got a feeling she was going to die soon but there's nothing more to it. Fiz asks Roy if there's something he's not telling her. Cast Regular cast *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Kylie Platt - Paula Lane *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Gail McIntyre - Helen Worth *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Jenna Kamara - Krissi Bohn *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Julie Carp - Katy Cavanagh *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Maddie Heath - Amy Kelly *Lily Platt - Ava & Lilly Bushell (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Corner Shop *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Nick's Bistro *Roy's Rolls *Soup kitchen Notes *First appearance of Craig Tinker since 28th October 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fiz confronts Roy about the circumstances surrounding Hayley's death; Sophie is not convinced by Tim’s account of the burglary; and Gail worries about Nick. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,940,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2014 episodes